FAQ
Questa pagina deve essere tradotta e tutti i link rimandano a pagine in inglese. ''' '''Se sei in grado, traducila e modifica i link. Cosa sono i Wikia? Wikia sono comunità wiki che creano contenuti liberi con il software MediaWiki. Queste sono ospitate gratis da Wikia, Inc., la ditta che gestisce il progetto. Ognuno è libero di creare un nuovo Wikia in accordo con le regole di creazione di Wikia e le condizioni d'uso. Vedi Su Wikia, Perché usare Wikia? Cos'è Wikia, Inc.? Wikia, Inc. è una ditta fondata da Jimmy Wales nel 2004. Essa gestisce il progetto Wikia, e altri wiki, incluso Memory Alpha. Cos'è un wiki? Wiki è un tipo di software che permette agli utenti di editare pagine web. Vedi Cos'èWiki per dettagli ulteriori. Per altre definizioni, vedi il glossario. Puoi anche vedere la pagina Wikipedia:Wiki per una risposta enciclopedica. Come posso editare? Semplicemente clicca il link edit di qualsiasi pagina. Leggi la per dettagli, o tenta il Devo segnalare il mio indirizzo email per registrarmi? No. Noi vorremmo mantenere il sito il più aperto possibile per iniziare. Tuttavia noi vi consigliamo di fornirci il vostro indirizzo email nel caso in cui smarriate la password. I fondatori dei wikis sono incoraggiati ad inserire un indirizzo email così che possono essere contattati dagli utenti dello wiki che hanno fondato. Su quale software è basato Wikia ? Tutti i Wikia usano MediaWiki, il motore piattaforma wiki che fa funzionare nelle sue caratteristiche Wikipedia. Il software MediaWiki è disponibile sotto licenza GPL. Come si cerca su Wikia? Puoi cercare sui wikis di Wikia usando la casella di ricerca che appare sulla barra laterale. Leggi MetaWikipedia:Help:Searching. Chi detiene il copyright su Wikia? Il copyright rimane all'autore originale, ma se vi aggiungi il tuo contenuto, sei daccordo di licenziarlo sotto i termini della GFDL. Questo significa che altre persone possono riutilizzare e cambiare il tuo lavoro fintantoché rimangono sotto i termini della licenza. Cosa sono I Namespace? I Namespaces sono usati per distinguere diversi tipi di contenuto. Le informazioni circa gli utenti vanno nella "user namespace". Ciò significa che il titolo della pagina inizia con "User". Per esempio, User:Jasonr è una pagina su Jason nel namespace User. Vedi Aiuto:Namespace. Quanto è completo Wikia? Differenti wikis avranno differenti livelli di completezza. Nessuno dei wikis sono "finiti" poiché sono tutti aperti ad ulteriore editing. Cos'è un amministratore? Un amministratore (conosciuto anche come admin o sysop) sulla wiki è semplicemente a utente di fiducia che può cancellare o proteggere pagine sulla wiki. Per una lista completa delle cose che può fare un admins, vedi la pagina di Wikipedia sugli Amministratori. Per una lista degli admin su questa wiki, vedi . Vedi . Posso utilizzare l'HTML sulle pagine wiki? Si, ma è più facile usare il wikitext. Vedi e . Devo abilitare i cookie per usare Wikia? You will if you want to edit whilst logged in. You can choose to edit as an unregistered user, but this means fewer options are available to you (such as moving pages). See . Qualcuno ha eliminato le modifiche che ho fatto. Cosa posso fare? If your edit was vandalism, it may have been reverted. See . If you believe the reversion was a mistake, you can discuss this on the talk page of the article concerned. Posso usare il contenuto delle voci di Wikia sul mio sito web? Si, con l'unica limitazione però che siano rispettati i termini contenuti nel GFDL. Chi controlla le modifiche? Qualunque utente può controllare le modifiche apportate nelle wikia. Gli utenti registrati e connessi al sito possono usare il comando per controllare le modifiche apportate. Ogni utente può ripristinare ( ) una modifica che risulta errata, e gli amministratori del sito ( ) sono in grado di possedere più autorizzazioni semplificate nell'accesso di un controllo delle modifiche rispetto ai comandi base dell'utente. How can I use interwiki links? Links to sites on the Interwiki map can be used by typing the interwiki link word followed by the page title. For example, to link to the Meatball wiki, you can type Meatball:OptimalSearching. For wikis in multiple languages, you can link to other language versions by placing the language code after the interwiki link text. For example, Wikipedia:Fr:Accueil will link to the French Wikipedia's main page via a redirect from http://www.wikipedia.org/wiki/fr:Accueil See . Posso creare un wiki privato? No; Wikia fornisce solamente wikis pubblici. Vedi la Wikia creation policy. Posso scegliere una licenza diversa? Si può scegliere nell'editare una delle tante multi-licenze, ma queste devono sempre essere rispettate dal GFDL. Per saperne di più vedi la voce Multi-licensing. Si può possedere un dominio diverso da quello fornito dal wikia? Si può avere un collegamento a Wikia tramite un'altro dominio, ma l'URL principale di tutte le Wikia rimarranno sempre di proprietà di wikia.com. Se però si possiede un gran numero di voci "wiki" su altri domini si prega altresì di contattare il supporto contact Wikia per trovare delle soluzioni alternative al problema. Can I have a temporary wiki? Yes. As long as your content does not violate our terms of use, you can create a temporary wiki on our scratchpad at scratchpad.wikia.com . Devo creare un nuovo account per ogni Wikia? No, l'account di ogni utente può essere usato su tutti gli Wikia, anche nel Memory Alpha, quindi devi creare solo un account. Posso usare linguaggi diversi sul wiki? Si, Vedi linguaggi . Can I move my existing wiki to Wikia? Yes, as long as the content is available under the GFDL or a compatible license. Can I download the wiki I create here on Wikia? All Wikia wikis have database downloads available. See database download. Can I copy text from other websites to the wiki? Not unless they are available under the GFDL. See Wikia copyrights. Copying text from elsewhere without attribution is likely to lead to your content being deleted. Posso proteggere le pagine sul Wiki? Only under certain circumstances. See protection. It is a common mistake to protect pages unnecessarily. Posso prevenire la modifica da utenti non registrati? No. Wikia è aperto alle modifiche di chiunque, compreso chi ha scelto di non loggarsi. Dove posso segnalare i bug? The best place to do this is in our bugzilla. You can also discuss problems at talk:technical support. Dove posso trovare ulteriore aiuto? You can ask questions at talk:community portal or contact us with questions. fr:FAQ/Fr de:Hilfe:FAQ fi:UKK ja:Help:FAQ ru:ЧАВО zh:常問集 Categoria:Aiuto